Gadis Tudung Merah
by Kim Keyna
Summary: Ini sudah kali kelima Naruto mendapati seorang gadis dengan tudung warna merah tengah berdiri menatap hamparan pantai Konoha yang tak berujung/Siapa namamu?/Aku menunggu suamiku/Bolehkan, aku menerima hangatnya mentari? Ketika bulan sudah tak menyinariku/Dedicated SUGAR-E 2013/Happy NaruSaku Fanday/Happy reading/Oneshot ficlet/Puisi 3


"**Gadis Tudung Merah"**

**Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto – Haruno Sakura**

***Dedicated Narusaku Fanday***

**SUGAR-E 2013**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, Out of Character _pastinya. **

**Sedikit terinspirasi dari kisah Karan dan Kiran "Mohabbatein", tapi berbeda pastinya.**

**One-shot**

**Genre : Romance **

_"Membuka malu, sekumpulan awan yang menutup surya,_

_Tak lagi bersembunyi dalam duka yang percuma,_

_Hujan tersingkir menguap tertelan hangat sempurna,_

_Karena silau telah menjanjikan cerita senada merah muda."_

Ini sudah kali kelima Naruto mendapati seorang gadis dengan tudung warna merah tengah berdiri menatap hamparan pantai Konoha yang tak berujung. Sesekali angin nakal mengibarkan tudung sang gadis. Namun angin nakal itu tak sanggup memperlihatkan bagaimana rupa dan warna rambut gadis itu. Jujur saja, Naruto teramat sangat penasaran atas apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu lakukan, kenapa setiap Naruto pulang dari kantor menuju rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki tepat pukul tujuh malam, gadis itu selalu berdiri di tempat yang sama, menghadap pantai tanpa sedikitpun bergerak. Biasanya Naruto hanya sekilas menatap punggung gadis itu. lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah rumah kecil yang tak jauh dari pantai itu. Namun kali ini, tanpa ragu Naruto berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

Sang gadis masih belum menyadari kehadiran Naruto, dia tetap fokus menatap hamparan lautan di sana. Naruto berdehem untuk menyadarkan gadis itu kalau dia tidak sedang sendiri. Ada pria tampan yang mencoba menyapa gadis itu.

"Ehem…." Naruto berdehem pelan. Masih tak ada reaksi dari gadis itu. Tidak menyerah Naruto pun mulai melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini sudah malam, tidak baik seorang gadis berdiri seorang diri di bibir pantai," ujar Naruto mencoba memandang wajah gadis itu. Sedikit rupa gadis itu tertangkap iris biru Naruto. Sang gadis tiba-tiba menolehkan wajahnya memandang Naruto. Naruto sedikit terkejut mendapati bahwa rupa gadis itu teramat sangat cantik, wajah mulusnya, hidung mancungnya, dan segaris tipis terukir di atas dagu lancip gadis itu. Mata Naruto sedikit menangkap helaian rambut gadis itu yang tak terbungkus tudung, merah muda. 'Aku menyukainya' batin Naruto tanpa pikir panjang langsung mendeklarasikan perasaannya pada gadis yang baru saja ia temui itu.

Sang gadis hanya menatapnya tanpa ada sedikitpun niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Matanya meredup seakan mengisyaratkan kalau dia tengah dalam keadaan yang teramat sangat berduka.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Meskipun ia yakin gadis itu tidak akan mudah menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Yah…. Naruto cukup tahu diri. Ia seorang warga baru di sini, tepatnya seminggu yang lalu ia pindah ke sini karena tuntutan pekerjaan.

"Aku menunggu suamiku." Gadis lebih memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang pertama dengan lembut, mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari wajah Naruto kembali menatap ke tempat semula. Bagai tersambar petir, Naruto membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar jawaban gadis itu. 'Dia telah bersuami' batin Naruto kalut. 'Kenapa hatinya terkait pada seorang yang tidak tepat?'. Masih asik dengan berbagai macam pikiran di otaknya, Naruto bahkan tidak menyadari kalau gadis –ralat- wanita di sampingnya itu telah meninggalkannya.

"Suamimu seorang pelaut?" Naruto yang telah sadar dari lamunannya kembali melontarkan tanya pada gadis itu. Dan 'bummm' gadis itu malah sudah tidak terlihat batang dan hidungnya. Naruto menengok ke belakang dan mendapati gadis itu telah berjalan menjauh. Naruto tersenyum kecut dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah mungil yang baru ia tempati seminggu yang lalu.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Dia adalah Sakura Haruno, ah… tepatnya Uchiha Sakura. Dia baru saja menikah dengan seorang Uchiha. Sasuke yah Uchiha Sasuke sebulan yang lalu. Namun di pagi hari setelah pernikahannya, Sasuke mendapatkan panggilan pekerjaan untuk menahkodai kapal menuju Korea. Namun naasnya seluruh awak dan penumpang kapal itu dikabarkan meninggal tenggelam karena terjangan badai 23 hari yang lalu," ujar seorang pria paruh baya bernama Teuchi, pemilik rumah mungil yang Naruto sewa.

"Jadi suaminya sudah meninggal? Lalu untuk apa dia selalu mengunjungi pantai tepat pukul tujuh malam? Kemarin dia bilang padaku kalau dia sedang menunggu suaminya," tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sakura masih tidak bisa menerima kalau suaminya telah meninggal. Ia masih tetap percaya kalau suaminya akan pulang tepat pukul tujuh malam. Makanya selama 23 hari setelah kabar itu beredar dia selalu mengunjungi pantai berharap suaminya akan pulang," ujar Paman Teuchi lagi.

"Kasihan sekali, apa tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu membuatnya sadar dan menerima kenyataan?" tanya Naruto. Paman Teuchi hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Bolehkah aku mencobanya, Paman?" tanya Naruto. Paman Teuchi sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Cobalah, aku dan seluruh warga desa ini ingin melihat senyum Sakura kembali," ujar Paman Teuchi sambil menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

"Aku mencintainya, Paman. Aku mencintainya semenjak pertama kali melihatnya," ujar Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Aku akan membuatnya tersenyum kembali, aku berjanji."

Paman Teuchi semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Kemudian dia mulai menuliskan sesuatu di kertas putih kecil tak jauh dari meja di teras rumahnya.

"Ini alamat Sakura. Semenjak kabar itu beredar, Sakura tinggal bersama orang tuanya kembali. Cobalah kau berkunjung ke rumahnya," ujar Paman Teuchi sambil menyerahkan kertas kecil itu ke tangan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum pasti. 'Aku mencintainya, aku akan mengubah dukanya menjadi suka cita'. Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju alamat yang tertulis di kertas. Dengan sedikit bersenadung, Naruto terus tersenyum hingga ia sampai di depan gerbang bertuliskan "Haruno". Mengetuk pintu berlahan, tak lama kemudian muncullah seorang gadis -wanita- merah muda tengah menatap heran pada orang yang baru saja mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Naruto tersenyum dan…

"Hallo Sakura_-chan_!Aku Uzumaki Naruto, mulai hari ini aku akan menyingkirkan awan mendung di hati Sakura_-chan _ dengan hangatnya mentari yang akan aku taburkan hingga membuat pipimu bersemu kemerahmudaan," ujar Naruto lantang. Sakura masih tidak bereaksi, dia masih menatap tak percaya pada pria di depannya. Hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat, Sakura kemudian tersenyum tipis. 'Bolehkan, aku menerima hangatnya mentari? Ketika bulan sudah tak menyinariku.'

~~~~Selesai~~~~

Author's Note

Haalooo Kim Keyna kembali hadir dengan fic dadakan.

Bayangkan pemirsah, ide dan pengetikan fic ini dimulai dari pukul 10.00 Wib 12 April 2013 dan selesai pukul 12.20Wib.

Terima Kasih untuk Suu Foxie yang memberiku semangat…

Fic pertama NaruSaku

Happy Naru Saku Fanday

SUGAR-E 2013


End file.
